Expected Changes in School
by namidaxx
Summary: Built off of Horitsuba Gakuen - Yuuko head of the school has big plans for the students that involves a very confused Syaoran and Sakura as they HAVE to spend some time together. Fai and Kurogane are in charge of "certain" things. Lil bit of each pairing
1. On the way to school

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischier, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added!  
_

**--  
**

**Chapter XXX Part 1  
**

** on the way to school  
**

-Sakura: Good morning Syaoran-kun!

-Syaoran (shyly): Good morning Sakura-chan.

-Sakura: Did you finish the chem homework yesterday? I need help on a couple of problems.

-Syaoran: Um, yeah. What problems do you need help on?

-Sakura: Problems 1 and 4.

-Syaoran: Do you want me to show you once we get to class?

-Sakura: Of course, you're always the best at explaining things to me.

-Syaoran (blushes): Thank-you.

** Shiro and Kuro Mokona bouncing up to them  
**

-Shiro-Mokona: Syaoran

-Kuro-Mokona: Sakura!!

-Sakura: Good morning Mokona.

-Syaoran: What is it Mokona?

-Shiro-Mokona: We have fantastical news!!

-Kuro-Mokona: The best news ever!!

-Sakura (wondering what's up): What is it?

-Shiro-Mokona: We can't tell you yet. Yuuko said to wait for her to announce it to the whole school!

-Kuro-Mokona: If we tell you now, we would get in BIG trouble.

-Syaoran: Alright then, we don't want to get you in trouble.

-Shiro and Kuro Mokona: We'll see you in class!

-Sakura: See you.

** Shiro and Kuro Mokona leave and "accidentally" trips Sakura and she falls but Syaoran catches her on time  
**

-Shiro-Mokona: Sorry Sakura, we didn't mean it. Tee hee.

-Kuro-Mokona: We'll see you later! Tee hee.

** runs off**

-Sakura (in Syaoran's arms): S-sorry Syaoran-kun! I didn't mean to...(blushing)

-Syaoran (also blushing): It's okay. Are you okay?

-Sakura: Y-yes...

** things get awkward and they continued to school without talking much **


	2. Girl talk

Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added!_

--

**In the classroom  
**

Watanuki - Wheww, can't believe we made it on time..

Doumeki - I was on time.

Watanuki - SHUT UP! Whatta you know?!

Doumeki - (grunts)

Door opens

Himawari - (walking in) Hey guys

Watanuki - Himawari-channnn!!

Doumeki - Yo.

Himawari - Is Sakura here yet?

Watanuki - No, but what brings you here?

Himawari - Nothing, I just thought she'd be here, and has some things to report to me.

Watanuki - What kind of things?

Himawari - Oh, girl talk, you wouldn't understand Watanuki-kun!

Watanuki - (blushing) A-a-ah-hahah...yeah..

Himawari - Well, see you guys later 'kay? (walking out)

Watanuki - (sighs) Leaving so soon...

Doumeki - Why don't you...

Watanuki - SHUT UP!

**Syaoran dropped Sakura off in her class and left for his own  
**

Syaoran - I'll help you with the questions at break, is that okay?

Sakura - Sure, we don't have chem until after lunch anyways. The usual library?

Syaoran - Sure, I'll pick you up.

Sakura - S-sure. (blushes but Syaoran already left)

Himawari - Hmm..that didn't turn out so well did it?

Sakura - What are you talking about?

Himawari - I'm talking about how you just completely blanked out when you were with him.

Sakura - (blushes more) T-that's not true.

Himawari - (staring at her friend)

Sakura - Oh, alright, whenever I'm around him. The only thing we can talk about without me turning into a red tomato is school.

Himawari - Well, you can always ask him to help you with your homework, you know? Bonding time...

Sakura - I guess...

Himawari - You're keeping something from me.

Tomoyo - What's she's keeping from you?

Sakura - Tomoyo! I didn't realize you were already here.

Tomoyo - That's what I like about you Sakura, you were never that observant were you?

Himawari - (laughs) Did you hear everything Tomoyo?

Tomoyo - Naturally. So, what's our Sakura keeping from us this time?

Sakura - Himawari!

Himawari - What? You know you can't keep anything from us at all right?

Tomoyo - Yeah, Sakura, come on...

Sakura - I-I fell this morning...

Himawari - And...?

Sakura - Into h-his arms...

Tomoyo - NO...

Himawari - Really? (trying to stifle her giggle)

Sakura - Yes...Mokona bumped into me, and I tripped, thankfully he caught me on time.

Himawari - And how did it feel?

Sakura - What? The fall? Well...it was rather unexpected...

Tomoyo - NO, his arms.

Sakura - That? Well, that was unexpected also. Who knew his reflexes were that fast.

Himawari - I'm pretty sure you did Sakura. (still trying to stifle her giggle)

Tomoyo - And if you didn't, you know now.

Sakura - Hmmpph.

Himawari - Tomoyo, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Tomoyo - Naturally Himawari.

Sakura - Oh no...

Homeroom Teacher: Class time everyone. Quiet down.


	3. Yuuko's big announcement

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added!_

--

**In the boys' class, during a lecture  
**

Watanuki (whispering): Syaoran-kun..

Syaoran (whispering): Yes, Watanuki-kun?

Watanuki (wh): By any chance, did you see Himawari this morning?

Syaoran (wh): She was in the class with Sakura-chan as usual. Why?

Watanuki (wh): No reason, just wondering what they're up to.

Doumeki (wh): You're sure nosy.

Watanuki: SHUT UP DOUMEKI!

Fai: What was that Kimihiro?

Watanuki: S-sorry Sensei. It won't happen again.

Fai: No matter, just try and pay attention, it's for your next lab.

Syaoran: Sorry.

Watanuki: You didn't do anything..

Fai: Well, now that we have gotten today's interruption out of the way.

Yuuko-sensei wanted us all to meet in the gym for an important announcement.

Syaoran (thinking): I wonder if it's what the Mokona were talking about this morning?

**In the gym, full of chatter because the whole school is present  
**

Kurogane: YO! All you kids, SHUT UP!

(silence)

Kurogane: Now that you've all quiet down, Yuuko-sensei wanted me to-

**(Yuuko enters from a nearby window)**

Kurogane: The window again, don't you ever use the door like normal people lady?!

Yuuko: Ah ah ah...now we don't want to get into trouble do we? There's always an exception to every rule. Besides, I helped to write the rules.

Maybe I should bend a few more...

Kurogane: (clears throat) As I was saying...Yuuko-sensei wanted me to-

Yuuko: Be informed of the next school trip we're all having.

Kurogane (under his breath): Why make me memorize the speech then if

she's going to announce it herself?

Fai (under his breath): 'Cause it's funny. You know, to hear you practicing in the showers..

Kurogane: HOW DID YOU-

Yuuko: (clears throat) Now who's making a ruckus huh?

Kurogane: PLEASE carry on...

Yuuko: As I was saying before MANY interruptions (Kurogane grunts), our next school trip will be a camping trip up in the mountains. Now all of you will be randomly paired up with another. And you will have to endure three days on your own as a test of your, well endurance. If, and I repeat, if there is any "funny" stuff between the couple, especially if your hormones think for you, there will be dire consequences because us three will be watching for any funny activity. And if you're under the influence of sake, then all is well. Now when you entered the gym, you were each given a badge with a certain number on it. Find the person with the same number and that person will be your partner. Any questions? No? Good. You may go.

**(The gym is filled with chatter again as the kids spread out)**

**(Syaoran looks at his own, a number 7)**

Syaoran (thinking): I wonder who is my partner. Half of the girls in the school want to be mine...I just hope that it's her...but let's not get our hopes up now.

Watanuki (praying): Please be Himawari and not Doumeki. Please be Himawari and not Doumeki. Please be Himawari and not Doumeki.

Doumeki (looking over Watanuki's shoulders): Yo.

Watanuki: WHAT? Can't you see I'm trying to find my partner.

Doumeki: Take your time.

(Watanuki looks down at his number: 13)

Watanuki: I wonder who else has a 13..

Doumeki: (clears his throat)

Watanuki: Oh please, what number do YOU have? It can't possible be a-

(Watanuki stops in midsentence and shouts out)

Watanuki: NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OF ALL THE PEOPLE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!

Doumeki: I know.

Syaoran (laughing nervously): Have fun you two. (He leaves)

Syaoran: I wonder who it is (spots Himawari). Kunogi-san, have you found your partner yet?

Himawari: Yes, it's Tomoyo. Who's yours?

Syaoran: I'm not sure at the moment. Do you know anyone who has a 7?

Himawari: I have a hunch, but I'll let you figure it out. It's not that hard..well maybe, for you two (giggles)

Sakura (running up to them): Syaoran-kun. Himawari-chan. Have you found your partners yet? I have a- (stares at Syaoran's number)

Himawari: I'll leave now. (Leaves)

Syaoran: Can you help me find mine?

Sakura (blushing): Y-you don't have to. (shows him her number, a 7)

Syaoran (also blushing): Oh, well, that was, um, fast.

Sakura (still blushing): Yeah. Listen, did Yuuko say when the trip was going to be?

Syaoran: It's going to be tomorrow. You'd think she'd give us some time to pack...why? I, uh, you could ask for a different partner you know.

Sakura: W-what? Why?

Syaoran (blushing again): I just thought you'd like to be with someone else.

Sakura (under her breath): There's no one else I'd rather be with.

Syaoran: What was that?

Sakura: Huh? Nothing! There's really no reason for me to switch partners. And besides, now you could help me with those math and chem problems when we're together.

(Saying this made her turn a violent shade of red and she looked down)

Syaoran: Sure thing. Do you still want me to help you at break? Or can you wait until later?

Sakura: I just remembered, I have to tell Himawari something. Sorry Syaoran-kun. I promise to be there tomorrow.

Syaoran: Sure thing. Well, talk to you later.

Sakura: Talk to you later. (she waves as he leaves)

**(Himawari and Tomoyo come out of nowhere)**

Himawari: Isn't this great? I knew something like this would happen!!

Tomoyo: Now you two can get it on!

Sakura (blushing): W-what? What are you talking about? We haven't even started dating yet!

Tomoyo (giggling): I meant now you two can finally, or hopefully, express your feelings to each other.

Himawari: She's right you know. This is your chance Sakura! You've been waiting for him to say something for a while now. You can finally have some time alone and really, really tell him how you feel.

Sakura: But of all the people, why did it have to be him?

Tomoyo: Er, wanna know something?

Sakura: You two, couldn't have possibly anything to do with this could you?!

Himawari: We, well, remember last week when we had cleanup duty together?

Sakura (remembering): Yes, and?

Tomoyo: Well, we were working in Yuuko-sensei's office. And she kind of spilled the beans with us.

Sakura: And?

Himawari: And we sort of asked for her to put certain people with certain other people.

Sakura: WHAT?

Tomoyo: Whoa, chill. We only asked for us and you.

Sakura: I'll repeat myself, "WHAT?!"

Himawari: Calm down Sakura. Besides, you should thank us. Of course, Yuuko-sensei is a kind and reasonable lady when she's not influenced by sake. But then again, I don't see the difference. And she didn't ask us anything else.

Sakura: I don't know if I should thank you two, or kill you two.

Tomoyo: Well, you should do the first option.

Sakura: But don't you two realize? Now I have to spend a whole three days with him!

Himawari: How is that bad?

Sakura: What color is my face now?

Tomoyo: Deep red, purple?

Sakura: Of course it is! Can you imagine it getting ANY deeper?

Himawari: Of course we can.

Tomoyo: Hey, can I record you two while you're, um bonding and such?

Sakura: ABSOLUTELY NOT. I don't think you two comprehend the situation at the moment. I-have-to-be-with-him-for-three-whole-days!!

Himawari: Once again, how is that bad?

Sakura: He-he could, oh for goodness sakes. Privacy! Personal boundaries.

Tomoyo: But it's not like you two will be sharing the same bed, or shower...sheesh. And you'll get in trouble if "funny" stuff happens

Himawari: Sakura, I think you're overreacting again young lady.

Sakura: I will be with him when he's in the room, when he's sleeping, when he's eating, when he's flossing his teeth! Do you know how AWKWARD that will be?

Tomoyo: I don't see why you have to make such a big deal Sakura. Other couples are fine with the whole thing. How come you're not?

Himawari: And besides, all those things you said about doing together with. You already spend lots of time with him in school. It can only be an improvement.

Sakura: How so?

Tomoyo: Well, you go to the same school. You eat lunch with him, and you even accompany him to the bathroom sometimes.

Sakura: But you know I don't go in with him!

Himawari: Of course you don't, and you won't be doing that either when you're together!

Tomoyo: This conversation ends here. Someone's coming.

**(Watanuki comes in)**

Watanuki: Hi girls. Could I have a word with Tomoyo-chan for a moment?

Tomoyo: Sure thing, Watanuki-kun. See you two later! (leaves)

Sakura: It can't get any worse.

Himawari: Of course it's not. It's just getting better

Sakura (scowling): You're lucky you and Tomoyo are my best friends.

Himawari: Yup, we're honored. And only best friends would rearrange a perfect opportunity of not just one day, but THREE for their fellow friend and her crush to be together. You know Sakura, when you're married and have ten children, you should really be grateful to us.

Sakura: Whatever, I need to go and prepare myself for the worst.

Himawari: You mean the best!

Sakura: Like I said, whatever. (she leaves)


	4. Different Encounters

In the hallway

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added! Or do something, so I know who's reading…_

**--**

**In the hallway**

Syaoran (thinking): Wow, of all the people. I got paired up with her. Maybe now I can finally tell her how I feel, how I truly feel, about her…

Shiro-Mokona: Syaoran

Kuro-Mokona: Syaoran-kun! (both bouncing up to him)

Syaoran: Good afternoon, what are you two doing here?

Shiro-Mokona: We wanted to know who your partner is.

Kuro-Mokona: Is it someone we know?

Shiro-Mokona: Of course we know her!

Syaoran: Do you know who it is then?

Both Mokona: No.

Syaoran: Well, it's Sakura-chan.

Both Mokona: We knew it!

Syaoran: Of course you did.

**In Kurogane's office**

Kurogane: I can't believe that witch. Setting up the whole thing for her own entertainment.

Fai: It can only be on improvement (hopping in from a window)

Kurogane: The window again! Don't you people _ever_ use the door?

Fai: Pish posh, Kuro-pon.

Kurogane: Don't call me that!

Fai: Sure thing, Kuro-pon.

**(Kurogane made a violent grab for him, but Fai's too quick for him)**

Kurogane: Anyways, what's our job this time?

Fai: We are to patrol between the different cabins before they set off for the mountains.

Kurogane: And?

Fai: And spy on them with these secret cameras that Yuuko-sensei will have installed on the cabin doors. (taking out some small devices)

Yuuko: They only break when you slam them against the wall.

Kurogane: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Yuuko: I used the window, Fai-sensei was kind enough to leave it open

Fai: That's great Yuuko-sensei!

**(Kurogane made notes to himself to always keep the thing locked)**

Kurogane: You have no right to spy on the kids. They have the right to their own privacies.

Yuuko: Of course they do. I only have one camera installed anyways.

Kurogane: Dare I ask which one is the lucky one?

Fai: Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan's of course!

Kurogane: What the hell are you two planning?

Yuuko: We don't want to intrude on them. But it's always fun to watch

Kurogane: …

Fai: And besides, we're on the watch for robbers right Yuuko-sensei? (Yuuko nods) _And_, it's not like them to do anything funny. But we always have to watch over them, right Yuuko-sensei?

Yuuko: Of course, think of it as an act of charity.

Kurogane: WHY WOULD THERE BE ROBBERS THERE? Unless _you _send for them?!

Yuuko: There's always a possibility.

Kurogane: Why don't you just go and drown one of them in the river then?

Yuuko: That can be arranged, but it won't be them in the river Kurogane-sensei.

Fai: Um, Yuuko-sensei, don't you need to go pack for the trip tomorrow?

Yuuko: Likewise, Fai-sensei. Well, we better leave. See you later Kurogane-san.

Fai: Bye Kuro-pippi!

Kurogane: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

**(Syaoran left the Mokona and was just about to turn the corner when-)**

Kurogane: Oi, kid! (calling him from inside his office)

Syaoran: Good afternoon Kurogane-sensei? Do you need anything?

Kurogane: I have just been informed that the cabin you will be staying in is infested with bugs just behind the door.

Syaoran (uncertainly): Just behind the door?

Kurogane: Just behind the door. So all you have to do is to slam the thing as hard as you can, and all the bugs will be dead.

Syaoran: Er, what kind of bugs are they?

Kurogane: I don't know. But they are too small for the human eye.

Syaoran: Wouldn't that be-

Kurogane: Yes?

Syaoran: Never mind sensei. Thank you for the advice

Kurogane: (grunts) Now get home and pack. Prepare for the worst kid.

Syaoran: Yes, sensei. (leaves)

**(Just outside the gym)**

Watanuki: Tomoyo-chan, is your partner Himawari-chan?

Tomoyo: Why do you ask?

Watanuki: No reason, I just wanted to know.

Tomoyo: Do you want to switch with me?

Watanuki: W-what? Wherever did you get that idea?

Tomoyo: Even if I did, Himawari-chan wouldn't be happy.

Watanuki (slightly hurt): Why?

Tomoyo: Because I already promised her that I wouldn't trade, with _anyone_. Not even Sakura., so it's not you Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki (relieved): Oh, well I guess it's too bad then.

Tomoyo: Watanuki-kun? Listen. Our assigned cabin just happens to be next to yours. You could always drop by and talk to her if you want.

Watanuki: Really?!

Tomoyo: Of course, you could even drop off some of those famous cupcakes of yours! I bet she'll be happy with anything you make for her.

Watanuki: Really?!

Tomoyo: Sure, just don't um, fall when you're holding the cupcakes.

Watanuki: Thanks Tomoyo-chan! (leaves)

Tomoyo: Sure thing.

Watanuki (thinking): Making cupcakes for sweet Himawari-chan! I'm so happy! I wonder what flavor she likes…

**Outside the school, Sakura waiting for Syaoran because he promised to take her home**

Sakura: I wonder where he is, it's not like him to be late like this.

Shiro and Kuro Mokona (bouncing up): Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Yes Mokona?

Both Mokona: Do your best okay?

Sakura: Huh? With what?

Shiro-Mokona: You know

Kuro-Mokona: See ya! (both leaves for home)

Shiro-Mokona: Hey, let's walk Watanuki home, he doesn't have anyone to walk with anyways.

Watanuki (from far away): I don't need anyone! And I _so_ have someone to walk home with!

Sakura (giggling slightly): I see him now! Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: Sorry I'm late. I had to do something. Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

Sakura: It's okay. Um, shall we go? (blushing slightly)

Syaoran: Sure.

**(The journey to Sakura's house)**

Syaoran: Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to be my partner? It's still not too late to go ask Yuuko-sensei for a switch. She's a reasonable person, I'm sure she'll listen.

Sakura: Where have I heard that before? (Syaoran gives her a questioning look) Look, Syaoran-kun, there is really no reason for me to switch, and even if I did, I don't think anyone else is available. It's way too much of a hassle.

Syaoran: You sure then?

Sakura: Of course!

Syaoran: Thank you, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Thank _you_ for walking me home. We're here now. I'll just go tell dad and Touya that I'll be on a camping trip this weekend.

Syaoran: The part of me being your partner, you sure it's a good idea to tell Touya?

Sakura: Maybe I'll conveniently leave that part out, just for him.

Syaoran: (laughs) Sure thing, I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?

Sakura: Thank you. Good night Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran: Good night Sakura-chan. (leaves)

**Sakura blushing slightly walks in the door. To her surprise, Touya was right inside and heard everything**

Touya: The way that you two talk, it's like you're dating each other or something. It makes me sick.

Sakura: He's just really nice, I don't know why you make such a big deal about who I hang out with and how I talk to them.

Touya: It matters to me, because you can never be sure about anything.

Sakura: Touya, did you hear everything we said?

Touya: The part about not telling me he's your partner right?

Sakura (turning pink but Touya chose to ignore this): So you're okay with the whole thing?

Touya: Hell no, why couldn't it be Himawari or Tomoyo?

Sakura: Because it just so happens that they're partners already.

Touya: Whatever, I don't trust that kid.

Sakura: He would never harm me in any way

Touya: Better keep your hormones in check when you're alone together with him. Of course you're not going to be alone together are you?

Sakura (red now): ….

Touya: Are you?!

Sakura: We have to share a cabin together. And spend three days together in the wilderness (the last part she said in a barely audible whisper)

Touya: YOU HAVE TO SHARE A CABIN WITH HIM?! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!

Sakura: Hold your horses Touya, everything will be fine!

Touya: It better be fine!

Fujitaka: (coming out of the room) What will be fine Touya, Sakura?

Touya: She's going camping this weekend on a school trip and her cabin partner just _happens_ to be that Syaoran kid!

Sakura: ….

Fujitaka: I don't see where the problem is Touya. Sakura and Syaoran are capable of taking care of themselves, and each other (he leaves).

Touya: But—he…oh, whatever. You have been warned Sakura. I have to go call Yukito now. (he also leaves)

Sakura (entering her father's room): Um, dad, are you fine with the whole thing?

Fujitaka: If I can't trust you now, I can never trust you.

Sakura: Thank you dad (hugs him)

Fujitaka: My little girl is growing up. It was just like yesterday that you were a baby. And Nadeshiko was so happy to have you.

Sakura: Um, if you don't mind me asking dad. How did you and mom tell each other your feelings?

Fujitaka: (smiling) Let me ask you this first. Is there anyone that you care for right now?

Sakura (reddening): Y-yes..

Fujitaka (still smiling and hugging her): If you two really care about each other. Then nothing else matters. You really don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to. He can just tell by looking into your eyes. And you the same for him. But (letting her go), it's always nice to let the other know that you appreciate them and such.

Sakura: So what you're saying is that I don't have to say anything then?

Fujitaka: Just do what your heart tells you to.

Sakura: Thank you dad, you're the best.

Fujitaka: (laughing out loud) You may not say that to me anymore, later on…

Sakura: Of course I will! You, mom, and Touya are the best, even if I fight with Touya a lot. I know that it's because he cares for me.

Fujitaka (kissing her on the forehead): I'm glad you know.

Sakura: I'm going to call Syaoran-kun now.

Fujitaka: Have fun.

Sakura: I will dad.

**On the phone**

Syaoran: Hello?

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Sakura-chan? Is there anything wrong?

Sakura: Oh….no. There isn't. It's just that I'm going to make a bento for the bus ride tomorrow. And I am going to make one for you too.

Syaoran (blushing slightly): What? Oh, no. You don't have to.

Sakura: I know I don't have to. But I want to. I was just wondering what you like in your bento.

Syaoran: A-anything's fine.

Sakura: Oh, is sushi and onigiri fine then?

Syaoran: Sure. Do you want me to bring the drinks then?

Sakura: You don't have to. I have it covered.

Syaoran: But I want to.

Sakura: You're using my words against me?

Syaoran (smiling): Can I make one of the smoothies that you love so much?

Sakura: Strawberry flavored cream soda?

Syaoran: Sure, and some jasmine tea.

Sakura: Sounds yummy.

Syaoran: Nothing makes you happier than food.

Sakura: Hey!

Syaoran: I'm just joking.

Sakura: I hope you were.

Syaoran: See you tomorrow then.

Sakura: See you. (they both hang up). Oh Syaoran-kun…

**And with that, Sakura set out to make two delicious bento for the bus ride tomorrow. Somewhere in the house, Touya could be heard grunting something about a brat and a kid and happy screams could be heard from Watanuki's as he happily baked cupcakes for Himawari.**

Watanuki: She's going to love them!!


	5. The Bus Ride

On the bus the next day

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added! Or do something, so I know who's reading…_

**--**

**On the bus the next day**

Kurogane: YO! ALL YOU KIDS, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Fai: Kuro-pon, that is no way to address our students. (makes a face) Everyone, quiet down please. Yuuko-sensei has something to say.

Yuuko-sensei (entering by the door this time): We'll be there by dinnertime. I suggest you do something productive while on the bus.

Everyone: Okay sensei.

--

**In the middle of the bus, Mokona, Syaoran/Sakura, Himawari/Tomoyo, and Doumeki/Watanuki shared seats**

Sakura: Don't you think everyone's staring at us Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: They're only staring at me…like usual…and you too, 'cause I guess everyone else is dying to be here.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: N-not that it's a bad thing. Or is it a good thing? Please just ignore them, and that last comment.

Sakura: Sure thing (smiling)

--

**(Behind them)**

Tomoyo (whispering): Aren't they cute?

Himawari (whispering): I know (someone pokes her) Yes? Watanuki-kun?

Watanuki: H-Himawari-ch-chan? I-I baked these-these for you yesterday? (handing her a box full of cupcakes—all different colors)

Himawari: Wow! Cupcakes, my favorite How did you know which flavor I liked?

Watanuki: I-I didn't, so-so I baked all the fla-flavors I could possible do…hope you like..

Himawari: I like all flavors! Thank you so much Watanuki-kun! You're the best

Watanuki (burning red): Really?! T-thank you.

Himawari: Would you guys like some?

Tomoyo: No thank you.

Sakura and Syaoran: We'll pass, thank you. (they all didn't want to eat it because he made it especially for Himawari)

Doumeki: Just one, please. (doesn't care)

Watanuki (thinking): How DARE he eat one? I should have poisoned that funny looking green one. Oh wait, Himawari-chan may eat that one…

Shiro and Kuro Mokona: Five please!

Himawari: Can you two eat all that? (handing them some)

Shiro-Mokona: Of course we can! But two of them's for Yuuko-sensei and Fai-sensei.

Himawari: Is the last one for Kurogane-sensei?

Kuro-Mokona: No, it's for us two. Oh wait, please make that six, Himawari-chan.

Himawari (smiling): Sure thing. (handing them two more) Could you give this extra one to Kurogane-sensei please?

Both Mokona: Yes!

**(Bouncing off)**

**--**

Sakura: Did you bring the stuff?

Syaoran: Yeah. We'll eat it at lunch time 'kay?

Sakura: Sure (smiling) But in the meantime, do you want to help me with the homework?

Syaoran: Chem and Math right?

Sakura: Y-yes.

Himawari (whispering to her): You're doing well so far.

Sakura (whispering back): Shhhh…

Syaoran: What was that?

Sakura: Nothing…at all…please carry on.

Syaoran: Okay, so you want to make a solution that is exactly 1 molar of hydrochloric acid from a 6 molar one. All you need to do is use M1V1 equals M2V2 and use a beaker…

--

**From far away, up in the driver's area**

Fai: What model students, they're working on what I taught them the other day

Kurogane: It's good that the kids are productive.

Yuuko: Thank you Mokona for the delicious cupcakes.

Shiro-Mokona: You're welcome Yuuko-sensei.

Kuro-Mokona: Did Kurogane-sensei eat his?

Kurogane: Hell no, I eat nothing that the witch gave to me.

Fai: Kurogane?

Kurogane: What? (Fai stuffs a cupcake in his mouth)

Fai: A ha ha, how does it taste?

Kurogane: Why you?! I will personally poison your water later on…!!

Fai: Looking forward to it. (chuckling)

Yuuko: Now now, stop arguing with each other for a moment.

Kurogane: (grunts)

--

**Back by Sakura and Syaoran**

Syaoran: You get it now?

Sakura: Um, sure…only why do we have to do this? (pointing at something he wrote)

Syaoran: In doing that step, it makes the rest of the procedures easier and more efficient.

Sakura: Okay, I get it now. Now can you help me with math? (taking out her math stuff)

Both Mokona: You two are such nerds, enjoy the bus ride for once! (bouncing away)

Sakura: I would love to, but I have a lab to do when we get back, and a math test the next day.

Syaoran: That's why we have to start right now.

Sakura: Okay…

Syaoran: Now, you want to graph a sine function on your graphing calculator. First you press this button right here, and type in the equation of the graph. Sine functions are odd because they reflect with the origin and not the y-axis like cosine functions. You with me so far?

Sakura: Um, half and half. You sound so…mathematical…

Syaoran: (smiling) Sorry, I'll put that into plain English now.

Sakura: Okay.

--

**Lunchtime**

Watanuki: H-Himawari-chann!

Himawari: Yes Watanuki-kun?

Watanuki: I-I made a bento for you.

Himawari: You shouldn't have…(taking it)…but thank you all the same.

Watanuki: It was nothing.

Himawari: Did you make one for you too?

Watanuki: (chuckling)…well, no. I accidentally forgot to…

Himawari: (smiling) You could have mine then. I can't eat both of them. (handing him hers)

Watanuki: H-huh? Really?!

Himawari: Sure. Enjoy the food. Hope my cooking isn't too bad.

Watanuki: S-sure thing!

Doumeki: At this rate, he'll starve to death. (knowing Watanuki will cherish the food forever)

Watanuki: YOU SHUT UP!

--

Himawari: Tomoyo-chan, did you bring a bento?

Tomoyo: Yes, Kurogane-sensei gave me a couple of recipes to try out. He's really a good cook you know?

Himawari: I never would have guessed.

Tomoyo: Well, try some of this daifuku cake. It should taste like the original thing.

Himawari: Sure (eating it), amazing! You're a really good cook Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Thank you Himawari, it was really Kurogane-sensei who gave me the recipe though.

Himawari: Shouldn't Fai-sensei be the one giving you recipes and not the gym teacher?

Tomoyo: They're both very complicated people, we may never understand them.

Himawari: Good point. (stuffing the rest down)

--

Sakura: H-here (shaking slightly, offering him the bento)

Syaoran: Thank you (taking it and his hand touched hers)

Sakura (thinking): The moment came as fast as it left.

Syaoran: You okay?

Sakura: Never better. (smiling)

Syaoran: Um, here's your drink.

Sakura: (gasps) Cream SODA! I love cream soda

Syaoran: Glad you like it. (Her hand touched his)

Sakura: S-sorry.

Syaoran: It's nothing.

--

**Nightfall: The kids finished their lunch hours ago and now they're sleeping. Himawari was kind enough to bring blankets for everyone. Watanuki and Doumeki refused to share one and she herself covered one on the sleeping Syaoran and Sakura.**

Himawari (thinking): They're so cute! The way Sakura's head is on his shoulders like that. I know she didn't put it there on purpose, but she needs some support (giggling). Of course, that is attracting lots of glares from the surrounding girls. Better cover them up…


	6. Getting Settled In

The Front

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added! Or do something, so I know who's reading…_

**--**

**The Front**

Yuuko: We're here kids.

Kurogane: Not soon enough…

Fai: You missed me?

Kurogane: Get lost.

Yuuko: Two you hush up or I'll put you both on probation!

--

Syaoran: Sakura-chan, wake up, we're here (nudging her gently)

Sakura: W-what? (notices where her head is) I-I'm sorry…(gets off)

Syaoran: It's okay. (smiling)

Himawari: Can I have the blanket back please?

Syaoran: Thank you Kunogi-san.

Himawari: You're welcome!

--

Kurogane: Now all you kids will go straight to your cabins and get some food and rest for tomorrow okay?

Everyone: Yes, sensei.

Fai: Try not to raid the kitchen now!

Kurogane: They won't, but you might. Do you _want_ me to keep a leash on you?!

Yuuko: Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei will share a cabin together.

Kurogane: I thought we get our own cabins!!

Yuuko: Not anymore.

Kurogane: (growls menacingly)

Fai: It's okay big-puppy (patting him)

Kurogane: (glares)

--

Sakura: Wow, this isn't what I had in mind at all! (entering upon the cabin that resembled a small condo, complete with bathrooms, kitchens, and all)

Syaoran: There was something I was supposed to do upon entering…(remembering)…oh right…(walking outside and putting his hand on the door and SLAM!)

Sakura: What was that for?

Syaoran: Huh? Oh, nothing. Just checking for bugs.

Sakura: Did you find any?

Syaoran: No, someone just told me that they were too small for the human eye.

Sakura: Wouldn't that be—

Syaoran: Yes?

Sakura: Never mind.

Syaoran: Okay, why don't you go and take a bath while I cook dinner then?

Sakura: S-sure, but if you need any help just tell me afterwards.

Syaran: Okay

--

**In Kurogane and Fai's cabin**

Fai: Kuro-pon?

Kurogane: What? Don't call me that!

Fai: The secretly installed camera's not working.

Kurogane (thinking): The kid remembered then. Good.

Yuuko (entering from the window): What's not working?

Kurogane: How the HELL did you get in here? It was locked!

Yuuko: That's besides the point, what's not working Fai-sensei?

Fai (making a face): Yuuko-sensei! The camera's not working. Now we can't watch for burglars!

Yuuko: There, there (patting him). We could always go and install a new one.

Kurogane: WHAT?!

Yuuko: Well, we could.

Kurogane: It's getting late, and you two promised not to enter the kids' cabin for unnecessary reasons!

Fai: This _is_ necessary!

Yuuko: And we don't remember promising something like that.

Kurogane (offering): Would you like some daifuku cake and sake?

Yuuko: Sake?! Of course (taking some). Okay, we'll stay here for the night

Fai: Wow, Kurotan can cook! (helping himself to some)

Kurogane (thinking): Better keep them here so they don't bother _other _people…

Both Mokona: We'll stay here to! (entering from the window)

Kurogane: You buns! Get out! You're not invited. (Of course he can't catch them, or tell them what to do)

--

Himawari: Tomoyo? You in there? (knocking on the bathroom)

Tomoyo: Just a minute.

Himawari: I just wanted to ask you something

Tomoyo: (walking out) Yeah, what is it?

Himawari: Did you tell Watanuki-kun to do all that for me?

Tomoyo: _No_, wherever did you get that idea?

Himawari: Well, you are the mastermind behind everything.

Tomoyo: Can't you tell? He _fancies_ you

Himawari: Of course I know, but I don't want to seem to be leading him on.

Tomoyo: What do you mean? I know you like him too.

Himawari: That's besides the point, we can't just keep on asking him to make those things for us.

Tomoyo: You gobbled everything down in 2 seconds.

Himawari: It would be rude to refuse the offer.

Tomoyo (smiling): _Now_ who's overreacting?

Himawari: It's just, something doesn't feel right.

Tomoyo: You better keep that thought in the back of your mind, 'cause I think that's him right now? With the midnight snacks! (hears a knock)

Himawari: W-what? Tomoyo!

Watanuki: Hello girls, could you give this to Himawari-chan please Tomoyo. (giving her a tray full of goodies)

Tomoyo: I sure can!

Himawari: No, you can't. Watanuki-kun, could I have a word please?

Watanuki (wondering what's up): S-sure.

(stepping out)

Himawari: Listen, I appreciate all the things you do for us. But you can't keep on giving us stuff. It doesn't feel right.

Watanuki: It's okay, I don't mind.

Himawari: Is there anything I can do?

Watanuki: Well, us four can be hiking groups tomorrow?

Himawari: Sure thing. But what about Sakura and Syaoran-kun?

Watanuki: I'm pretty sure they have something else planned.

Himawari: Alrighty then. (leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, and leaves) See you tomorrow

Watanuki (red in the face): S-sure…(leaves)

(Inside)

Tomoyo: Well?

Himawari: I don't know.

Tomoyo: What did you promise him?

Himawari: We'll be hiking buddies tomorrow. And you know what? This time, _we'll_ bring the food.

Tomoyo: Sure thing then, do you want to do the honors?

Himawari: No, both of us will.

--

**Sakura and Syaoran's cabin**

Sakura (inside the bathroom, thinking): It sure feels awkward to be showering, when he's just outside the door. I guess things are fine so far. Maybe I was just overreacting before…(reaching for her towel, but it's not there) Oh no, don't tell me I forgot to bring one in. Now how will I get dry? I could always…

Syaoran (outside, cooking, and thinking): I wonder what's taking her so long? Do girls usually take this long in the showers? Well, Meiling spends forever doing her hair every morning. (_Remembering Meiling: Syaoran, I'm not done yet!_) (He sighs and decides to walk over and knock on her door) Sakura-chan, is everything okay in there?

Sakura: Syaoran-kun? Could you help me with something?

Syaoran: Sure…

Sakura: I, um, accidentally forgot to bring in a clean towel. (blushing furiously) Could you bring one to the bathroom please?

Syaoran: Um, sure I guess. Where is it?

Sakura: I-it should be in my stuff. Just dig around until you find one.

Syaoran: Okay…(walks to the living room where the stuff is). I'll just take this white one with cherry blossoms on it to her. That's just like her…(walks back) Okay, I have it now.

Sakura: Um, the door isn't locked. Could you bring it in here, but um, would you close your eyes?

Syaoran: Okay. (walks in eyes closed and gives her the towel)

Sakura (nervously): T-thank you. Could you please close the—

**(sentence interrupted by her trying to walk and slipped on the water)**

**(she fell right on top of him)**

Sakura: Ow…that hurt…so…bad…huh? (realizes she's wearing a towel and right on top of Syaoran, immediate cue for blushing)

Syaoran (still closing eyes): A-are you okay Sakura-chan? I could have stopped your fall but I turned around when you slipped.

Sakura (still on top of him, speechless): I-uh. I, I am really really sorry (gets off). I got you all wet.

Syaoran: It's fine (gets up). I'm going to go outside so you can change and then it's my turn. You could eat first if you want. (slightly blushing)

Sakura: S-sure.

**(A few moments later, Syaoran was showering and Sakura was sitting in the living room, she wanted to call someone but it was getting late…)**

Syaoran (walking out): Sakura-chan? You okay? Did you eat yet?

Sakura: No, I was waiting for you. Sorry about earlier. That's the second time in two days.

Syaoran: It's okay, I'm sorry I couldn't catch you on time.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: Anyways, the food is getting cold, we should go eat.

**(Sakura walked over with him and sat down to eat. It was a silent dinner because Sakura was still red in the face and Syaoran decided it was best to keep quiet)**

Syaoran: I'm going to go upstairs to see the bedrooms. I'll bring the stuff up to so you don't have to do anything. You can clear the table if you want (seeing her face, he leaves)

Sakura: I have to say something, it's getting awkward again. If only I could…

**(5 minutes later, Sakura walked upstairs, to her surprise, there was only one bedroom)**

Syaoran: Hello, I brought up the stuff. And there's only one bedroom and one bed. So I guess I'll sleep on the couch then (walking past her)

Sakura: Wait—(stopping him), I should sleep on the couch.

Syaoran: No, you can't. You need your rest, and it wouldn't be right, making you sleep down there. (stepping aside)

Sakura: (stepping back in front) No, you can't. (looks down) S-stay with me…

Syaoran: What? (slightly confused)

Sakura: I said that I'm scared…so…can you…sleep in here instead?

Syaoran: Well, I guess I could sleep on the ground…

Sakura: I'll sleep on the ground.

Syaoran: No you're not. You have to sleep on the bed (taking her shoulders)

Sakura: No, Syaoran-kun (taking his hands off), it's either you sleep on the bed, or we'll both sleep on the ground.

Syaoran: … You…are…so stubborn…is there anyway for you to sleep on the bed?

Sakura (looking at the bed): It's a king size bed…it's big enough for both of us. We could…um…put a pillow or something else down the middle and take one side each…

Syaoran: You sure?

Sakura: (breathes) Yes, I am sure.

Syaoran: Okay, I'll go get the blankets..(stepping over, but something caught his foot and he tripped, landing right on top of her)

Sakura: Are you okay? It's happening again. I can't believe our luck—

(His face was so close to hers…she could feel his warm breath…she didn't know what to do)

Sakura: Syao-syaoran-kun…(he got up)

Syaoran: I'm so sorry. I'll bring the blankets and I'll sleep on the ground.


	7. Breaking the Ice

Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added! Or do something, so I know who's reading…_

**--**

**In Kurogane's Cabin at 2 in the morning, everyone's drunk except the baby-sitter aka Kurogane-sensei**

Fai: Yuuko Kuropon's head is spinning, wheee!

Yuuko: The sake is multiplying! This is the happiest day of my life.

Shiro-Mokona: I'm the head of the school, you will all bow down to me!

Kuro-Mokona: (hiccups)

Kurogane: What the hell? You're all drunk?!

Fai: Kuro-rin, I love….the sake...

Kurogane: Yeah, whatever, off to bed with all of you!

Fai: I want Kurotan to read us a bedtime story.

Yuuko: Yeah, read him one.

Kurogane: Once upon a time, there was a cabin full of drunk people who will all die if they don't head off to bed! Now all you people, sleep on the couch!

(To his surprise, everyone fell asleep at once)

Kurogane: Now for peace and quiet.

(Everyone started snoring)

Kurogane: Just my luck (he covered his ears with earplugs and slept soundly)

--

**Everyone's sleeping soundly except two people…it started to rain**

Sakura (thinking): What just happened? I was so sure he was going to…but he didn't.

Syaoran: Sakura-chan? You still awake?

Sakura (softly): Yes?

Syaoran: Sorry about earlier.

Sakura: You don't have to apologize; it was partly my fault anyway, for standing there.

Syaoran: No, it's not.

Sakura: Are you comfy down there? Is your blanket warm enough? Pillows?

Syaoran: I'm fine, what about you?

Sakura: I'm fine, it's just the rain won't stop falling. When it falls, it makes me sad.

Syaoran: Really? How come?

Sakura: It makes it feel like the whole world is crying. And I want to do something to make it happier.

Syaoran: But you know rain helps the farmers and crops to grow.

Sakura: I know, I just can't help being selfish, in wanting to make it less depressing..

Syaoran: You're not selfish, that's a kind thing you just said. And besides, you know what the other good thing is after it rains?

Sakura: No. What?

Syaoran: The rainbow comes out.

Sakura: Of course (smiling). I'm really glad you're my partner Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran: Same here.

Sakura: Why did you want me to switch partners so bad before?

Syaoran: I just wanted you to be happy; you're not like other girls.

Sakura: I guess I'm not…

Syaoran: Sakura-chan? Is it okay for me to call you Sakura from now on?

Sakura: Of course, and is it okay for me to call you Syaoran?

Syaoran: Sure. There's just so many things I want to tell you, but I can never seem to find the right words.

Sakura: Syaoran? There's something important I have to tell you—AHHHH! (lightning and thunder claps)

Syaoran: What is it? Are you okay?

Sakura: No, I'm not okay! Rain makes me sad, but thunderstorm terrifies me! (holding her head down)

Syaoran: Are you okay? Is there anything I can do? (getting up)

Sakura: I-I don't know…(claps) (she whimpers)

**(Without thinking he jumped on her bed and held her tightly)**

Syaoran: It's okay, I'm here. (holding her still more tightly)

Sakura: I-I'm so-so sorry. (she couldn't help but hug him back) You must think I'm such a baby, scared of a little thunderstorm.

Syaoran: No, you're not, don't say such things. Just try to relax.

**(A few moments passed and the storm died down)**

Syaoran: Was it supposed to rain today?

Sakura: I don't know.

Syaoran: Can you sleep now? I'll let you sleep 'kay? (he lets go to get off)

Sakura (holding him back): Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yes?

Sakura: What if it starts to rain again?

Syaoran: I'm pretty sure it won't.

Sakura: But what if it does? Will you come back?

Syaoran: Of course I will. Nothing will happen to you Sakura. Not while I'm here.

Sakura: Can you stay with me? I'm scared…

Syaoran (looking into her eyes): S-sure. I'll just sit here until you sleep.

Sakura: Don't you need to sleep?

Syaoran: I'm fine, I stay up late studying all the time.

Sakura: No wonder you get such good grades.

Syaoran: Will you please go to sleep now? (gently)

Sakura: I'm not going to sleep if you don't.

Syaoran: (smiling) I'll sleep on the other side then. Are you happy now?

Sakura: Hmmph.

Syaoran: Glad to see you're back to normal.

Sakura: Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yes?

Sakura: Thank you (holds his hand tightly)

Syaoran: Sure (she falls asleep) Sakura? You awake? I guess not (he tries to pull his hand out but she won't let go) (he sighs) I guess I'll just let her hold it all night.

--

**The next day – bright and early**

Doumeki: Now what?

Watanuki: I promised Himawari-chan that we'll be their hiking partners!

Doumeki: When?

Watanuki: Yesterday, when I dropped off the stuff to her place.

Doumeki: (grunts)

Watanuki: Anyways, I need you to do some cooking around here. Can't make those girls work (hears a knock) Himawari-channnn!

Himawari: Hello you two. Are you ready to leave?

Watanuki: Almost, Doumeki-kun just need to make some sandwiches for us all.

Tomoyo: Oh that won't be necessary. You see, Himawari here made me stay up the whole night making bentos for everyone.

Himawari: I was up too you know.

Watanuki: Himawari-chan and Tomoyo-chan made bentos? For us?

Himawari: Sure, I specifically made yours Watanuki-kun, Tomoyo helped me.

Watanuki: Thank-thank you!

Doumeki: Can we depart?

Tomoyo: Or course! Did you guys pack everything?

Himawari: According to the guidelines, we just need to build camp somewhere first, and divide up the tasks from there.

Doumeki: Let me. (takes the bags)

Himawari: Thanks for carrying the big things for us Doumeki-kun! You're the best!

Tomoyo: …

Watanuki (thinking): (sighs) Himawari-chan is just too nice.

--

**Kurogane's cabin, needless to say, everyone was still out cold**

**--**

**Sakura and Syaoran's cabin, upstairs**

Sakura (thinking): It was all just a dream. I dreamt that it was raining and Syaoran held me tight. When I wake up, I'll see him on the floor sleeping, and then we'll head out for the hike. (she tried to turn over) Wait a minute, there's a hand on my waist. It's not my hand. It's…(she turns over to face the owner of the hand)

(Sakura was wearing a top and shorts underneath the blanket. Syaoran's hand was on her waist, now it's on her back, and his eyes were open. He didn't say anything and she was too red to do anything as he continued to look into her eyes. She could feel the temperature of the room rising. The hand moved up her back and was clutching her tightly. They laid like that for who knows when but they were so close and quiet that they could hear each other's heartbeats. Slowly, Sakura moved her hand but the movement made Syaoran release her.)

Syaoran: We should get ready for the hike. It's already 6:30.

Sakura: … (he left)

(A few minutes later, they were on the trail and Syaoran wouldn't say anything)

Sakura (thinking): I have to break the ice. Usually, we can start up a conversation.

Sakura: Um, thank you for yesterday.

Syaoran: You're welcome. Did you eat anything at breakfast? I don't recall seeing you.

Sakura: I, I ate a little bit.

Syaoran: Tell me when you're tired then we can stop for a rest.

Sakura: Sure…

(They continued walking for 15 minutes without talking much. It was already 8:00)

Sakura: (stopping suddenly) Why won't you say anything (looking into his eyes)

Syaoran: …

Sakura: Boys, you can never understand them.

Syaoran: Sorry, about this morning. (he continued to walk as if nothing had happened)

Sakura: (stopping him) Syaoran, will you please look at me?

Syaoran: I said that I'm sorry about this morning (looking at her). I don't know how I got on your side and I apologize.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: It's just that I think I wanted to…never mind…we should keep moving.

(Sakura made no effort to continue the conversation, if he wasn't going to say anything, she won't either)

(They stopped by the waterfall to admire the view, it was beautiful and burning hot. Sakura stepped forward to get a close look but something caught her foot and she slipped)

Sakura: (shrieks) Syaoran!

Syaoran: Hold on tight! (he reached out for her hand, but gravity was playing with them, and so both of down came tumbling down the waterfall)

Syaoran: Sakura! Sakura! You okay? Open your eyes!

Sakura: Uh…I think so. (she opened her eyes)

Syaoran: Are you sure? I think your shoulder's injured!

Sakura: (looks at her shoulder, it was bleeding and her shirt was ripped) I'm fine, it's just a minor cut. What about you?

Syaoran: I'm fine, just a few cuts near and there. But you, it's not okay, we have to do something. We have to go back.

Sakura: We're miles away from the school people, there is no way that we can make it back in time.

Syaoran: Fine, but you have to let me tend your wound.

Sakura: Right there? (blushing)

Syaoran: You're going to have to change into dry clothes.

Sakura: Out in the open?

Syaoran: (smiling slightly) No, I think there's a cave behind the waterfall. You can change in there. In fact, we'll make camp in there.

Sakura: Thank goodness.

(They walked behind the water and laid out their stuff)

Syaoran: We have a problem.

Sakura: What?

Syaoran: We both fell down, so all of our stuff's wet.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: Don't worry. I'll hang up this wet towel and you can use your side to change and I'll use my side. Hopefully, we can build a fire to keep warm and dry our stuff too.

Sakura: I'll help.


	8. Perfect Timing

Back on the trail

_Note: I don't own anything, CLAMP owns all the characters unless an original character is used. Story based off of Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, a kind school/campus where all our favorite TRC/xxxHoLic characters attend. That includes the newly-exchange student Syaoran, whom Sakura has a crush on. Clumsy Watanuki likes the charming Himawari. Doumeki is the silent but friendly friend. Kurogane and Fai are the gym and science teachers, respectively. Yuuko is head of the school and enjoys mischief, and sake x3. If you like, please review and new chapters will be added! Or do something, so I know who's reading…_

**--**

**Back on the trail**

Watanuki: How are you holding up Doumeki-kun?

Doumeki: Better than you. (stomach grumbles)

Watanuki: You big blub, it's way too early for lunch!

Himawari: I am a little hungry, all this walking sure works up an appetite!

Watanuki: It's lunchtime everyone! Let's set up camp by that big tree.

Tomoyo: Nice job Himawari.

Himawari: What? I am hungry…and those bentos are just waiting for us!

A few minutes later, a picnic is set up…

Watanuki: Thank you for the food everyone.

Tomoyo: Sure thing, we were glad to do it.

Himawari: Yes, please, try the daifuku cake, Tomoyo taught it to me yesterday.

Watanuki: What time did you guys sleep yesterday?

Tomoyo: Just enough, right Himawari?

Himawari: Of course!

Doumeki: Take care of yourselves.

Watanuki: He's right you know, I should do the cooking from now on.

Himawari: Is it okay if I help?

Watanuki (reddening): You would?

Himawari: Sure!

Tomoyo: Come on Doumeki-kun, as soon as lunch is over, we should set up the tent and all.

Doumeki: (grunts)

Himawari: I wonder how Sakura and Syaoran-kun are doing?

Tomoyo: I'm sure they're fine. Syaoran-kun knows how to take care of Sakura, even if she says that she can do it all.

Himawari: You're right.

**The cave behind the waterfall**

Sakura: (sneezes)

Syaoran: You okay?

Sakura: I'm fine.

Syaoran: Better hope you don't catch a cold.

Sakura: You too.

(Things are very very awkward, both of their clothes were wet. Some of the towels managed to stay or get dry so both covered themselves in towels.)

Syaoran: Did you change into your clothes, I mean towel yet Sakura?

Sakura: Y-yes.

Syaoran: I, uh, am coming over there to help you with that cut now.

Sakura: What? No! You don't have to. I'm totally fine. It stopped bleeding.

Syaoran: Sakura, please, it you don't clean it, it's going to get infected.

Sakura: I'm fine, what about your cuts?

Syaoran: They're fine.

Sakura: Please Syaoran, I can take care of myself.

Syaoran: I know you can, I'm just, worried.

Sakura: Maybe you should worry about yourself first for a change. Besides (smiling) I don't think we're in any condition to move around right now. Not until our clothes are dry.

Syaoran: (smiling also) You do have a point, but I'll feel better after I clean it. So, can I come over?

Sakura: Hmmph.

Syaoran: Please?

Sakura: Fine, but you have to let me tend your wounds too.

Syaoran: Agreed (he walks over). First of which, we have to clean it. And I think the first aid kit still works…it was in a water-proof box.

Sakura: Sure…

(A few moments later)

Syaoran: There, I'm done now. (finishes bandaging her)

Sakura: Thank you Syaoran. Now it's my turn.

Syaoran: Sure.

Sakura: Did you only get a cut on your face? And please, don't lie and tell me that everything's alright when it's not.

Syaoran: Just the face.

Sakura: Okay. Syaoran, you don't have to worry about me all the time. I know that I don't seem the type, but I am capable of handling situations like this.

Syaoran: …

Sakura: Besides, where do you think I learn it from? (smiling) There I'm done now.

Syaoran: Thank you, and sorry.

Sakura: You don't have to apologize for anything. You're too polite around me. I would prefer it if you didn't use honorifics.

Syaoran: I'll try…

Sakura: Thank you. Syaoran? I think…that I …(she leaned in closer)…I…

Syaoran: What is it?

Sakura: I think that I…there is…SPIDER! (she grabs him)

Syaoran: What where?

Sakura: On that rock right there!

Syaoran: (scares it away) You okay? (holding her, the grab made her towel slip a little, showing her strap)

Sakura: I'm—I'm fine. I can't believe that happened again!

Syaoran: …Sakura?

Sakura: …

Syaoran: I'm going to let you go now.

Sakura: (holding him tightly by the waist) You're going to go?

Syaoran: …

Sakura: But why?

Syaoran: I……

Sakura: Can you stay?

Syaoran: I……

Sakura: Will you stay?

Syaoran: …

Sakura: You don't have to if you don't want to. (letting go reluctantly)

Syaoran: …No, wait! (he grabs her and embraced her)

Sakura: …

Syaoran: …

Sakura (crying slightly): You-you don't have to do this. If you, you don't want to. I just thought that you, you cared. I thought you cared for me, even if it's just a little. A little bit.

Syaoran: Sakura, I…the thing is that I…(holding her more tightly)

Sakura: Why are you doing this to me? It's just like this morning. If you don't like me, then just say so. Please. (looking up)

Syaoran: Sakura, please just listen to me. I don't just like you. I don't just adore you either. You're way too special for words. (voice cracking) I, just don't know how to say how I feel.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, until you sort out your feelings, I don't think we should see each other. (she lets go completely)

Syaoran: What? No…(grabbing her hand) (she stops)

Syaoran: Please, just listen to what I have to say. From the day I met you, I always knew you were special. The way that you can cheer anyone up with just that smile of yours. When I first transferred here, it was really hard for me, believe it or not. Whenever I walked down the hallway, there were always giggling girls everywhere. I felt apart from everyone else, it was partly because I isolated myself. And I didn't let anyone get near me. (he walked closer to her) Then I met you. (he put his hands around her waist) You won't believe how happy I was that I finally had a real friend. Watanuki-kun and the others too. You were different Sakura. You were sincere around me. Before I knew it, I started having feelings for you. I started to treasure every moment spent with you. I didn't know if you felt the same or not…

Sakura (looking into his eyes): I did.

Syaoran: …

Sakura: You were the mysterious new transfer student that every girl liked. You wouldn't believe all the things I heard about you. About how one person after another wanted to ask you out. Of course, I just stood in the background and watched as you turned down one girl after another. I myself, promised that I wouldn't fall for you. I just wanted to…to be honest…I'm not sure what I wanted. I'm glad that you became my personal tutor and friend. But these feelings became mixed feelings. And every time we saw each other, I was so happy. I was scared to say anything…in case it was one way.

Syaoran: But is it one way? (he leaned in closer, Sakura was against the wall)

Sakura: I don't know…

Syaoran: You must know by now…

Sakura: No I don't. (she stood her ground)

Syaoran: Do you want me to spell it out for you?

Sakura: If you please.

Syaoran: (leaning in closer, you wouldn't believe how close ;; and whispered) I love you Sakura (and kissed her)

(Sakura was surprised and dropped her towel, Syaoran stopped it from falling past her waist. She didn't return the kiss and he stopped.)

Syaoran: … (backing back) I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, please forgive me.

Sakura: Syaoran…(she basically tackled him to the ground) Syaoran, you crazy person. Close your eyes.

Syaoran: What? (on the ground) Okay…

Sakura (smiling): (she leaned in closer) You have something here…(and kissed him)

(This time, Syaoran hesitated, but something in him says that the right thing to do would be to return the kiss. She stopped and recovered her in a nearby towel –not his- and just sat there)

Syaoran: What was on me?

Sakura: I forgot. (her back to his)

Syaoran: Then why'd you do that? (pretending to be angry)

Sakura: Because I…I love you too.

Syaoran: …

Sakura: Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yes?

Sakura: Will you stay?

Syaoran (this time knowing the answer): I will never leave you.

Sakura: Syaoran you big meanie. That wasn't the right answer.

Syaoran: Is this it then? (he pulled her down and embraced her tightly under the towel)

Sakura: (laughing) I forgive you.

**The next day**

Watanuki: Himawari-chan be careful! The stove was still hot, what were you thinking?!

Himawari: Watanuki-kun, I think you're overreacting. I had to take out the boiled water for the soup.

Watanuki: Let me do that. You wouldn't want to get a burn would you?

Himawari: Watanuki-kun, how am I supposed to help you if you won't let me do anything? I know I'm not that great of a cook, but I do know how to handle a knife and such.

Watanuki: You're right, I'm sorry. Please do carry on with the cooking.

Himawari (smiling): Thank you

Tomoyo: We're done packing.

Doumeki: You two?

Himawari: Almost done with the food, Watanuki-kun was just showing me something.

Tomoyo: When can we head back?

Himawari: Actually, we can right now.

Watanuki: Yeah, we should head back if we want to get there before dark.

Doumeki: Hand me the bags.

Himawari: Thank you Doumeki-kun.

Watanuki: Doumeki-kun, could you help me with something in the back?

Doumeki: Yeah. (leaves)

Himawari: Tomoyo, have you heard from Sakura?

Tomoyo: I'm afraid not, she won't answer my calls.

Himawari: You think they're okay out there?

Tomoyo: I wouldn't worry too much, she's in good hands.

Himawari: But what if they fall off a waterfall or something?

Tomoyo: Why would they?

Himawari: And what if Sakura's injured and won't let Syaoran tend her wounds?

Tomoyo: Why would she do that? She knows it will get infected.

Himawari: What if they have no dry clothes to change into?

Tomoyo: Think about it this way, if that were to happen, which most unlikely, at least they'll find a cave or something and that will give them time to confess.

Himawari: I hope you're right.

Watanuki: (walking out) We're done girls, let's leave.

Tomoyo and Himawari: Sure.

**Back in Kurogane's cabin**

Yuuko: Kurogane-sensei. Explain yourself.

Fai: How could you let this happen?

Kurogane: Let what happen?

Shiro and Kuro Mokona: Let us get drunk!

Yuuko: You do know that we're supposed to watch out for the kids.

Kurogane: I _did_ watch out for the kids. It was you lot who got drunk and slept for the whole day.

Yuuko: You mean to tell me that we were out cold for a whole day?!

Fai: Were we?!

Shiro Mokona: Angry Yuuko's scary…

Kuro Mokona: Angry Fai's scarier…

Kurogane: Yuuko-sensei, would you care for a sake coupon? (offering her some)

Yuuko: That is beside the point, did you say "sake coupon"?

Fai: Yuuko-sensei, Kuro-pon should be punished (Kurogane snarled at him)

Yuuko: Of course he shall be, but, since he has some sake coupon, I'll let you slip this time Kurogane-sensei. Next time, please wake us up.

Kurogane: Yeah, whatever.

Yuuko: What did you say?

Fai: He said "Yeah, whatever"

Yuuko: Kurogane-sensei, please get us some breakfast.

Kurogane: Fine, whatever.

**The cave behind the waterfall**

Sakura (thinking): This is just another dream. I dreamt that Syaoran and I fell down a waterfall and got into an argument. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. When I wake up, I will be at the campsite because we never left it in the first place. (she opened her eyes to find Syaoran looking deep into her eyes) It wasn't a dream.

Syaoran: Good morning, princess. (stroking her hair) Did you sleep well?

Sakura: Syaoran? When did you wake up?

Syaoran: A few moments before you did.

Sakura: So, everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream?

Syaoran: No it wasn't, but you were singing in your sleep.

Sakura: I was?

Syaoran: You were.

Sakura: What did I say?

Syaoran: I caught a few words…

Sakura: What did I say? Syaoran….tell me…

Syaoran: "When I look in your eyes, there's no where to hide, I feel your love, with no disguise, we seal the dream, with one single kiss, a single kiss. You are my dream."

Sakura (reddening): You just made that up.

Syaoran: No I didn't. But I know the next verse.

Sakura: …

Syaoran: "Life has so much to give us, right from the start, it's like you and I, never have been apart…" Nice song you chose to sing in your sleep.

Sakura (smiling): We should head back now.

--

I know the ending is kinda lame, but I just didn't know how to say that this song inspire me. It's so cute! Matches them perfectly! "You are My Dream" by Bambee.

There you have it, my first fan fiction. Whoo hoo! \(-)/

I tried to keep the characters in character…yay hope you like!

Long live Sakura and Syaoran my favorite couple

PS. They're practically married y'know?

PPS or is it PSS. I made everything up while I was writing, it wasn't _that_ planned 8D!!


End file.
